Dangerous Desire
by Kalenafangirl
Summary: Katherine wants Elena all to herself, will she get what she wants? suck at summaries.


The adrenaline rushed through Elena's petite body as she was pinned down on her bed. Her eyes were shut trying to calm herself. She did not know who had her pinned down, she was too afraid to open her chocolate brown eyes to see the intruder which had come into her home, into her bedroom and hold her down by her slender neck.

"Please" Elena cried, eyes still closed. She felt the hand loosen up on her neck, she could finally breathe properly. Elena gasped, daring not to open her eyes, she hoped this was a nightmare and she would wake up soon in Stefan's arms, safe.

"Elena don't be afraid" cooed a feminine voice which sounded similar to her own.

"Open your eyes" the voice commanded. Elena obeyed the intruder and slowly opened her eyes. To Elena's horror, her sight caught Katherine perched over her, smiling wickedly.

"Katherine" Elena gasped sitting up. Elena eyes glanced all over the room, she felt her blood boil as Katherine caressed her jaw line.

"Sshhh" Katherine's voice sounded soothing but Elena was still frightened.

"Why…why are you here?" Elena let Katherine run her index finger through her brunette locks.

"I'm here to have fun" Katherine giggled quietly. Elena froze in terror.

"Katherine please don't kill me" Elena shook her head and bit her bottom lip which held back her tears.

"Elena I would never hurt you" the obvious lie made Elena's eyes water, Katherine had tired to kill Elena on many occasions, nothing made Elena believe she was safe with her.

"Katherine please" Elena whimpered. Katherine ignored her and sat down beside her. Elena moved slightly over, allowing Katherine to lie down beside her.

"Elena do you know what I want?" Katherine's voice was dangerously low in Elena's ear which made Elena shiver.

"You want Stefan, I know you want Stefan" Elena answered quickly to avoid any more time in Katherine's company.

"Wrong" Katherine whispered into Elena's ear. "I want you"

Elena's eyes widened in confusion. Katherine pulled away from Elena and sniggered.

"I've always wanted you" Katherine repeated. Elena tried her best to calm her heavy breathing but being so close to Katherine made her uncomfortable and scared. The next thing Elena knew was her wrists were trapped in Katherine's hands, she was being pulled closer to Katherine.

"It's always been you" Katherine cooed before her soft lips touched Elena's. Horror turned into pleasure as Elena returned Katherine's kiss. The kiss got more deeper when their tongues touched. Elena moaned into Katherine mouth, wanting more of her. Elena wrapped her legs around Katherine's waist, her hand gripped Katherine's perfectly curled hair.

They pulled away from each other to breathe for a moment before Katherine quickly pulled off Elena's tank top, leaving her in her bra and shorts. They violently kissed again whilst Katherine took off her own top. Katherine wanted Elena's blood so bad but she would have to give her pleasure first to earn her trust, Elena's vervain necklace was the only thing keeping Katherine from what she really wanted.

Katherine, now on top on Elena, left trails of wet kisses along Elena's neck and breasts. Elena felt her bra straps come off before her lacy violet bra came off all together. Katherine's mouth moved lower and lower down Elena's perfect body. Elena's moaned quietly as Katherine pulled off her shorts, kissing in between her thighs.

A evil grin appeared on Katherine's face when she finally had Elena fully naked. Katherine's wet tongue entered Elena's core. Elena tried hard not to moan, she would wake up Jeremy and Jenna but it was hard to keep quiet when Katherine was going deeper and deeper.

"Oh…Katherine" Elena gasped quietly. Katherine pulled her tongue out of Elena and smiled up at her.

"Elena you're so wet" Katherine whispered. Elena moaned in agreement before Katherine put her tongue in her again. Elena's toes curled as she had an orgasm, she just wanted scream but stayed silent. Katherine took her tongue out of Elena again and kiss Elena's stomach then her breasts. Finally, Katherine started licking Elena's neck. Katherine was hungry, her throat on fire, she only wanted a taste of Elena's blood. With that thought, Katherine's sharp fangs appeared and sunk into Elena's bare neck. Elena was not startled or frightened, being bitten by Katherine was a different feeling from when Stefan bit her, she enjoyed this. Katherine got all the blood she wanted and pulled away from Elena, dressing herself quickly.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked Katherine pulling the sheets over her naked body.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow" Katherine kissed Elena before leaving out her window. Elena laughed in amazement, Katherine had just fucked her then left. Elena _and _Katherine never felt more satisfied.

_**Yay or Nay? I know it's a bit…..but anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, please leave reviews that I will gladly respond to, any requests that you want to happen between Katherine and Elena I will gladly write for you xxx**_

_**-S**_


End file.
